Conventionally, a door may be secured by a lock having a metal deadbolt. A deadbolt is generally strong enough that it will not break if an intruder tries to break down the door. When a door fails, however, it is commonly due to the deadbolt or door latch breaking through the door or the door frame as shown in FIG. 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,499 to Boyle teaches a door security system that includes a lock security assembly, a reinforced strike plate and a door hinge assembly. The lock security assembly includes a wraparound cover plate that encircles the exterior lock portion, wraps around the edge of the door over the deadbolt, then encircles the interior lock portion. The cover plate does not extend significantly in the vertical direction along the edge of the door from the deadbolt. The lock security assembly further includes angle iron-shaped members attached to the wraparound cover plate. The angle iron-shaped members extend horizontally from the cover plate and reinforce the door proximate to the deadbolt. The reinforced strike plate is attached to the doorjamb and does not extend significantly in the vertical direction along the door jamb. The door hinge assembly reinforces the door and the door jamb proximate to the hinges.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,309 to Zarzycki teaches a plate that fits over the edge of a door and is used with a doorknob having the tumbler assembly located within. The plate does not extend significantly in the vertical direction along the edge of the door. Further, the plate does not accommodate a deadbolt assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,605 to Allenbaugh teaches a plate covering the edge of the door proximate to the deadbolt and latch. The plate does not extend significantly in the vertical direction along the edge of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,234 to Hoos teaches a guard mount structure for a deadbolt assembly. The guard covers only the edge of the door proximate to the deadbolt assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,168 to Rotondi et al. teaches an L-shaped bracket for reinforcing a door proximate to the deadbolt and door latch. The L-shaped bracket is a plate including a first leg covering a portion of one face of the door and an integral second leg affixed to the edge of the door. The first leg includes passages for the doorknob and the deadbolt lock assembly. The second leg includes passages for the door latch and the deadbolt. The bracket doesn't continue to the inner face of the door and does not extend significantly in the vertical direction along the edge of the door.
The devices in the art tend to reinforce only one of the door frame or the door. Further, the devices in the art only cover the area proximate to the lock in the door or the strike plate in the door frame. Thus the force applied by the intruder trying to break down the door is directed in the proximity of the deadbolt.
Therefore, a security device for a door that reinforces a larger portion of the door and distributes an impact applied to the door is desired in the art.